


Anxiety

by SoftDadCarlos



Series: Family Life [9]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Carlos being supportive as ever, Eliza is a blessing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mentioned Chris Redfeild, Mentioned Wesker, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, mentioned Human Experimentation, there are tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftDadCarlos/pseuds/SoftDadCarlos
Summary: Jill finally talks about what she went through and expresses her anxieties about the future.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Series: Family Life [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701460
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't requested, it's a little thing that's been on my to do list for about a week? And yes the Valentine family watches anime and Eliza loves Sailor Moon.

Jill was sat on the floor the watching Eliza play outside through the patio doors as Carlos ran his fingers through her hair, sectioning it. This was something Carlos insisted on doing since her return, a little way to “spoil her” as he put it. Jill believed he was just using that as an excuse to play with her longer hair. Normally she would find in ministrations soothing but this time she couldn’t because as she watched her daughter chasing the hens, a suppressed worried bubbled up from her stomach and seized her heart. Her breathing became heavier as images from her nightmares - her memories - flew by her eyes.

She didn’t even realise Carlos had stopped to pull her into him, rocking them back and forth, until he spoke.

“It’s okay Jill. You’re home. You’re safe. We’re here.”

Jill shuddered, “But are we?”

Carlos paused, taking a moment to consider his words, “Wesker’s gone now. He can’t harm you any more.”

“He’s not the problem. I am. I killed so many people under his orders. He used this… this drug to control me… it changed me.” Jill took one of his hands, lacing her fingers with his, as if to anchor herself.

He lightly squeezed her, “As you said Jill, you were being controlled. You had no choice. But I understand that being made to do such things… It must be heartbreaking. No one will think any less of you for what happened though. I still love you the same.”

Jill couldn’t help the sob that escaped her but took a deep breath, she had more he needed to know.

“It’s not just that. I was in a coma before that… Chris found some documents about it… they experimented on me Carlos. They injected me with the progenitor virus.”

Carlos sucked in a breath. No wonder she’d been having nightmares. He had seen how she was after being infected in Raccoon City. Still remembered how for a month she was checking her wound, analysing herself in the mirror. How she would wake up in cold sweats. In that moment he almost wished Chris hadn’t told her.

“Jesus Christ, Jill… I should’ve gone with him to find you. We could’ve found you before-”

He hadn’t realised that he had started crying until he was cut off by a hiccup. Jill squeezed his hand again.

“They found the virus from 1998 in my system, lying dormant. It had mutated due to the vaccine. It activated when they started testing on me… I was lucky. My antibodies fought it off and again with the progenitor virus. But I can’t help but think ‘What if Eliza has it too? What if our next child has it?’”

She turned in his lap to look in his eyes, wiping away stray tears from his cheeks. Carlos rested his head on her shoulder, needing to recompose himself and swallow his guilt before meeting her gaze. His eyes soft yet determined.

“Eliza is fine supermum, she’s a little trooper that shows no signs of being infected. But if it will give you peace of mind, we can always ask Rebecca to come over and run some tests, yeah?” Jill nodded. Carlos bought a hand to rest on Jill stomach. “And as for the next, you said your antibodies thought it off. I have no doubt that our next bundle of joy will be as happy and healthy as their big sister and as strong as their mother.”

A glimpse of a smile finally appeared on Jill’s lips, pressing her forehead against his as she let his words settle into her mind. Their reassurance soothing her racing thoughts. It was then that Eliza came barreling in, giggling with mischief and dirt covering her knees as she triumphantly held up a black kitten.

“Look what I found mama! Papa! I found Luna!”

**Author's Note:**

> I love hearing from you guys! Please comment what parts you liked!  
> I do take requests! If you have any feel free to head over to my Tumblr to ask for one! You can also find my [To Do List](https://softdadcarlos.tumblr.com/post/615008925883023360/to-do-list) and rules there :) I'm also on twitter @mxbelmounte.


End file.
